sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Wilde
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | citizenship = | alma_mater = | alma mater = Gaiety School of Acting, Dublin | home town = Washington, D.C., U.S. | spouse = | partner = Jason Sudeikis (2011–present; engaged) | children = 2 | occupation = | parents = | relatives = | yearsactive = 2003–present }} Olivia Wilde (born Olivia Jane Cockburn; March 10, 1984) is an American actress, producer, director, and activist. She is known for her role as Remy "Thirteen" Hadley on the medical-drama television series House (2007–2012), and her roles in the films Conversations with Other Women (2005), Alpha Dog (2007), Tron: Legacy (2010), Cowboys & Aliens (2011), Butter (2011), Drinking Buddies (2013), The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013), Rush (2013), The Lazarus Effect (2015), Love the Coopers (2015), and Meadowland (2015). In 2017, Wilde made her Broadway debut, playing the role of Julia in 1984. In 2019, she directed her first film, the teen comedy Booksmart. Early life Wilde was born in New York City and grew up in the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C., while spending summers at Ardmore in County Waterford, Ireland. Her parents were prominent in the Washington, D.C. social scene. She attended private school at Georgetown Day School, in Washington, D.C. and boarding school at Phillips Academy, in Andover, Massachusetts, graduating in 2002. Wilde, who holds dual American and Irish citizenship, derived her stage name from Irish author Oscar Wilde. She changed her surname while in high school, to honor the writers in her family, many of whom used pen names. Wilde was accepted to Bard College, but deferred her enrollment three times in order to pursue acting. She then studied at the Gaiety School of Acting in Dublin. Family Her mother, Leslie Cockburn, is an American-born 60 Minutes producer and journalist. Her father, Andrew Cockburn, also a journalist, was born in London to a British family and raised in Ireland. For a short time Wilde's family also had a house in Guilford, Vermont. Wilde has a sister five years older and a brother nine years younger. Wilde has said that as a result of her parents' occupations, she has a "strong journalistic streak" and is "really critical and analytical." Wilde's uncles, Alexander and Patrick Cockburn, also worked as journalists; her aunt, Sarah Caudwell, was a writer; her half-cousin, Stephanie Flanders, is a journalist; and her paternal grandfather, Claud Cockburn, was a novelist and journalist. Writer Christopher Hitchens served as her babysitter. Wilde's ancestry includes English, Irish, German, Manx, and Scottish; she is also of 1/64th Sephardi Jewish descent through her ancestor Ralph Bernal (1783–1854), a British Whig politician and actor. Wilde's paternal Scottish ancestors were upper-class and lived in many locations at the height of the British Empire, including Peking (where her paternal grandfather was born), Calcutta, Bombay, Cairo, and Tasmania. A great-great-grandfather, Henry Arthur Blake, was governor of Hong Kong. Her other paternal ancestors include abolitionist and Anglican cleric James Ramsay; politician George Arbuthnot; lawyer, judge, and literary figure Henry Cockburn, Lord Cockburn; Lord Provost of Edinburgh William Arbuthnot; and Thomas Osborne. Through her father's family, Wilde is related to George Cockburn, who was responsible for burning down Washington, D.C. in the War of 1812.Alexander Cockburn, Acerbic Writer and Critic, Dies at 71 Accessed November 7, 2018 Career 2003–2007: Early career Wilde appeared as "Jewel Goldman" on the short-lived FOX television series, Skin (2003-2004). She became known for her recurring role as Alex Kelly on the teen-drama television series, The O.C. (2004–2005). She was in the films The Girl Next Door (2004), Conversations with Other Women (2005), Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas (2006), Turistas (2006) and Alpha Dog (2006). In 2007, she appeared in the off-Broadway theatre production of Beauty on the Vine, a political thriller, playing three different characters. She was also in The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) and the short-lived NBC drama television series, The Black Donnellys (2007). 2007–2012: House, films and screenwriting debut '' premiere, December 12, 2010]] In September 2007, Wilde joined the cast of the FOX medical-drama television series, House. She played the character of Remy "Thirteen" Hadley, a secretive and bisexual young internist with Huntington's disease, who was handpicked by House out of a number of applicants to join his medical team. Her first appearance was in the episode, The Right Stuff. '' panel at the 2010 San Diego Comic Con in San Diego, California.]] Wilde appeared in the comedy film Year One (2009) as Princess Inanna, alongside Jack Black and Michael Cera. She starred in Disney's Tron: Legacy (2010) as Quorra, the trusted friend and protector of Kevin Flynn played by Jeff Bridges. In August 2011, it was announced Wilde would be leaving House to further pursue her film career; she left a few months later, in the episode "Charity Case." Wilde starred in Cowboys & Aliens (2011) as Ella Swensen, who works with Jake Lonergan (Daniel Craig) and Woodrow Dolarhyde (Harrison Ford) to save the Earth from evil aliens, and also starred alongside Ryan Reynolds and Jason Bateman in the comedy The Change-Up (2011). She was also in the films, In Time (2011), On the Inside (2011) and Butter (2011). In 2011, Wilde became a global brand ambassador for the cosmetic company, Revlon, which featured her in their commercials. Wilde made her directing and screenwriting debut with the film Free Hugs (2011) for Glamour Magazine's short film series, which was screened at various festivals. In May 2012, Wilde's character, Remy "Thirteen" Hadley, returned for the series finale of House for two episodes, "Holding On" and "Everybody Dies." She starred alongside Chris Pine in the film People Like Us (2012), Third Person (2012), The Words (2012) and as Liza in Deadfall (2012), a thriller about two siblings who decide to fend for themselves in the wake of a botched casino heist, and their unlikely reunion during another family's Thanksgiving celebration. She had a supporting role as a blind date in the Spike Jonze drama/romance/sci-fi film Her (2012). 2013–2016: Mainstream career In 2013, Wilde wrote an article called the, "Do's and Don'ts of Turning 30," which was published in Glamour Magazine. She starred in and executive produced Drinking Buddies (2013), which co-starred Jake Johnson and Anna Kendrick. She had a supporting role as Jane, a magician's assistant, in The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013). She also played Suzy Miller in the biographical drama Rush (2013), about James Hunt and Niki Lauda. Wilde starred as Elizabeth Roberts, a trophy-wife customer who enters a strait-laced pharmacist's life and takes him on a joyride involving sex, drugs and possibly murder in Better Living Through Chemistry (2014). She starred as Beatrice Fairbanks in The Longest Week (2014), alongside Jason Bateman and Billy Crudup, as the middle of a love triangle between an affluent drifter and his best friend. In 2015, she was the brand ambassador of H&M's Conscious Exclusive campaign. She starred in the thriller The Lazarus Effect (2015) as Zoe, a medical researcher who is accidentally killed, then revived with a miraculous serum with unfortunate side-effects. Wilde also starred in and produced the drama Meadowland (2015), directed by Reed Morano from a script by Chris Rossi. The film premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival in New York on April 17, 2015. She played Eleanor in Love the Coopers (2015). In 2016, Wilde directed a music video for Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, teaming up with DP, Reed Morano. She then worked with American rock band, Red Hot Chili Peppers, directing the music video for their song "Dark Necessities" for their album The Getaway. Wilde starred as Devon Finestra in HBO's rock 'n' roll drama television series, Vinyl (2016). In 2016, Wilde also directed an acclaimed live table reading of Woody Allen's Hannah and Her Sisters at The New York Times’ small and packed-out Center Theatre. The cast included Wilde as Hannah, Rose Byrne as Lee, Uma Thurman as Holly, Michael Sheen as Elliott, Bobby Cannavale as Mickey, and Salman Rushdie as Frederick with Maya Rudolph, Jason Sudeikis and Justin Long filling out the supporting parts. Wilde stated that Hannah and Her Sisters is "just a perfect script, and I knew an audience would enjoy having the chance to focus on the genius of the writing, which is what the Live Reads allow for". Her brand ambassador partnership with Revlon ended in 2016. 2017–present: Broadway debut and directing debut In 2017, Wilde made her Broadway debut portraying the role of Julia in 1984. It opened at the Hudson Theatre in New York City on June 22 (previews beginning May 18) for a limited run until October 8, 2017. In May 2017, Wilde became chief brand activist of True Botanicals, a cosmetics and skin care company. In 2018, Wilde appeared in A Vigilante, directed by Sarah Daggar-Nickson. Its world premiere was at South by Southwest on March 10, 2018. It was released March 29, 2019, by Saban Films. The same year, Wilde starred in the drama Life Itself, opposite Oscar Isaac, and directed by Dan Fogelman. The film was released on September 21, 2018, received negative reviews from critics, and performed poorly at the box office. Wilde made her directing debut with the high school comedy Booksmart, starring Kaitlyn Dever and Beanie Feldstein, which was released on May 24, 2019. As of June 27, it was rated 97% "fresh" on Rotten Tomatoes, from 271 critics' reviews. The Washington Post stated, "the film progresses Wilde's filmmaking skills become more and more evident, bursting forth in a third act that builds into something beautiful and even transcendent." The Los Angeles Times wrote that it "leaves you feeling unaccountably hopeful for the state of humanity – and the state of American screen comedy too," and The Wall Street Journal noted, "Nothing funnier, smarter, quicker or more joyous has graced the big screen in a long time." Wilde will next appear in Richard Jewell, alongside Paul Walter Hauser and Sam Rockwell, directed by Clint Eastwood. She is also attached to direct and star in Don't Worry, Darling a psychological thriller about a 1950s housewife for New Line Cinema. and an untitled holiday-comedy film for Universal Pictures. Documentaries Inspired by her award-winning journalist and documentary filmmaker parents, Wilde has served as executive producer on several documentary short films, such as Sun City Picture House (2010), which is about a community in Haiti that rallies to build a movie theater after the disastrous 2010 earthquake. In 2012, Wilde was featured in PBS docu-series Half the Sky: Turning Oppression into Opportunity for Women Worldwide, which was inspired by Nicholas Kristof and Sheryl WuDunn's book of the same name. The docu-series follows Wilde as she learns of the struggles women face in Nairobi, Kenya. She also produced the short film, Baseball in the Time of Cholera (2012), which explored the cholera epidemic in Haiti. She has served as executive producer for other documentary short films: The Rider and the Storm (2013), about Timmy Brennan, a New York ironworker from Breezy Point, Queens who lost everything he owned when Hurricane Sandy hit and Body Team 12 (2015), which follows the team tasked with collecting the dead at the height of the Ebola outbreak. The film went on to win Best Documentary Short at the 2015 Tribeca Film Festival, and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Documentary (Short Subject) at the 88th Academy Awards. Her most recent documentary short, Fear Us Women (2017), follows Canadian civilian, Hanna Bohman, who has spent the last three years in Syria as a volunteer soldier battling ISIS. As a member of the YPJ, an all-female Kurdish army, Hanna gives an inside look at the women fighting for liberation in Syria. Activism '' at the Consumer Electronics Show in January 2011]] In 2008, Wilde campaigned with actors Justin Long and her then-current House castmate Kal Penn in support for the Democratic Presidential nominee Barack Obama. Wilde was a supporter of the youth voter organization, 18 in '08. She serves on their advisory council and appeared in a public service announcement that debuted June 30, 2008 which encouraged youth to vote at the 2008 election. She appeared in the MoveOn.org mock-PSA "supporting" the rights of the healthcare insurance industry."Protect Insurance Companies PSA". Funny Or Die. Retrieved April 12, 2011. Wilde was praised by the Coalition of Immokalee Workers, a farmworkers' union, for supporting the Fair Foods campaign. In 2013, she appeared in a video clip for Gucci's "Chime for Change" campaign that aims to raise awareness and funds of women's issues in terms of education, health, and justice. Wilde is one of the Board of Directors at Artists for Peace and Justice, which provides education and health services in Haiti, and the American Civil Liberties Union of Southern California. Wilde is a celebrity influencer/activist for RYOT, a Los Angeles-based media company. On June 30, 2015, she introduced Democratic Presidential candidate Hillary Clinton at a campaign event in New York City. Wilde starred in a PSA released on March 21, 2016 for World Down Syndrome Day where she stars alongside 19-year-old AnnaRose from New Jersey who has Down Syndrome. Wilde is widely known as a feminist. She participated in the 2017 Women's March in Washington, D.C. and the 2018 Women's March in Los Angeles, California. She is a supporter of Planned Parenthood and Time's Up. Wilde's mother, Leslie, was the Democratic nominee for Virginia's 5th congressional district in the 2018 U.S. midterm election. She lost to the Republican Denver Riggleman. Personal life in September 2013 ]] Wilde derived her stage name from Irish author Oscar Wilde. She changed her surname while in high school, to honor the writers in her family, many of whom used pen names. She considered herself a pescetarian in 2011, although she has also claimed to be both vegan and vegetarian at different times in her life. She was voted PETA's Sexiest Vegetarian Celebrity of 2010.Neil Katz, "Sexiest Vegetarian: Olivia Wilde Wins PETA Prize," CBSNews July 2, 2010. Wilde holds dual citizenship with Ireland and the United States. On June 7, 2003, when she was 19 years old, Wilde married Prince Tao Ruspoli, an Italian filmmaker and musician, and member of the aristocratic Ruspoli family that owns a famed palazzo in Italy. Becca Hyman. "Olivia Wilde – She's Wild About Hugh Laurie, Classic Cars and Her Husband – a Real-Life Prince!. People (November 12, 2007). Retrieved January 28, 2009. They were married in Washington, Virginia on a school bus with only a pair of witnesses. She later said the marriage occurred in an abandoned school bus because it was the only place where they could be completely alone, as the marriage was a secret at the time. On February 8, 2011, she and Ruspoli announced that they were separating. Wilde filed for divorce in Los Angeles County Superior Court on March 3, 2011, citing "irreconcilable differences". The divorce was finalized on September 29, 2011. Wilde did not seek spousal support, and the pair reached a private agreement on property division. Wilde began dating actor, comedian, and screenwriter Jason Sudeikis in November 2011. They became engaged in January 2013.Following an unconfirmed claim in , Wilde confirmed the following day in The couple have two children: a son born in 2014, and a daughter born in 2016. Filmography Film Television Theatre Music videos Video games Awards and nominations See also * List of female film and television directors * List of LGBT-related films directed by women References External links * * * * * Category:1984 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Massachusetts Category:Actresses from New York City Category:Actresses from Vermont Category:Actresses from Washington, D.C. Category:Actresses of British descent Category:Actresses of German descent Category:American film actresses Category:American music video directors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Manx descent Category:American people of Northern Ireland descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Sephardic-Jewish descent Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American women film directors Category:American voice actresses Category:Cockburn family Category:Living people Category:People from Andover, Massachusetts Category:People from Brattleboro, Vermont Category:People from Manhattan Category:Phillips Academy alumni Category:Film directors from New York (state) Category:Film directors from Massachusetts Category:Film directors from Vermont Category:People from Georgetown (Washington, D.C.)